When a buyer (wholesale or retail) goes into a tobacco wholesaler or a retail tobacco store, to buy bulk tobacco, he or she often wants to taste a new variety offered by the seller. This is usually done in a pipe that the buyer brings along, not wanting to use a pipe that has been in someone else's mouth. However, using the same pipe to sample a variety of tobaccos, does not give a true taste result, because there is left-over tobacco or tobacco taste in the pipe from previous uses. Thus, there is a need for a simple, disposable, one-time use pipe device that can be discarded after tasting each sample.